1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a return pad cable connector and, more particularly, to a return pad cable connector having a reusable cable configuration and adapted to removably receive a disposable single use patient return pad.
2. Background of Related Art
Flexible conductive members (i.e., return pads, return electrodes, etc.) are of particular importance in the medical community wherein patients often need to be connected to electrical monitoring or electrical generating equipment. In such applications, flexible conductive members such as return pads or electrodes need to adapt to the shape of the patient""s body in order to provide sufficient electrical contact with the surface of the patient""s body.
Electrosurgery requires that an electrosurgical generator be connected to at least two electrodes to produce and deliver an electrical potential to a patient""s body. For example, in monopolar electrosurgery, the electrodes usually consist of an active electrode applied at the surgical site and a return electrode or pad applied to a non-surgical site on the patient.
Generally, return electrodes are pliable and thus can be flexed or shaped to meet particular application requirements. Return electrodes are usually manufactured to attach with a pressure sensitive adhesive directly to the surface of the patient""s body. Return electrodes are therefore designed and manufactured to be form fitting or flexible so as to provide adequate conductive contact with the non-flat surfaces of a patient""s body. Typically a conductive adhesive is applied to the surface of the return electrode to hold and secure the return electrode to the patient""s body.
The return electrodes need to be electrically connected to the source electrosurgical generator. This connection is usually provided by way of one or more insulated conductive wires which are configured to interface with the electrosurgical generator to complete the electrosurgical circuit. In the past, emphasis was placed on providing a tight physical connection between the conductive wire and the return electrode which could withstand potential disengagement of the conductive wire and return pad during a surgical procedure.
Contemporary wire termination and connection methods usually require that the ends of a wire be stripped of insulation, formed, and assembled to the flexible conductive member with a staple shaped attachment or some other attachable fastener such as a circular terminal and a rivet. The stripping process is highly dependent upon the nature of the insulation of the wire, the strip tooling design, and the tooling setup. Wire stripping problems can result in broken wire strands or wires that cannot be formed or terminated properly in subsequent operations. As can be appreciated, existing terminating and connection manufacturing processes tend to be overly complex and typically require tedious manufacturing steps to assure adequate electrical and mechanical connections. Inadequate electrical connections can result in impedance changes across the tissue which may effect the performance of the overall electrosurgical system.
In addition, for sanitary and medical reasons, after a return electrode (i.e., return pad) has been used in a medical procedure for a particular patient, the return pad is discarded and a new return pad is used for a new medical procedure for either the same or a different patient. Since return pads of the prior art are usually physically coupled to the conductive wire (i.e., hard wired), the conductive portion and generation leads are discarded along with the return pad. Typically, only the return pad needs to be discarded after each medical procedure for sanitary reasons. Disposal of both the return pad and the conductive portion simply increases the costs associated with the medical procedure.
Accordingly, the need exists for a return pad/electrode cable connector which incorporates a disposable return pad which is removably coupled to a reusable conductive portion/connector.
A return pad cable connector, in accordance with the present disclosure, for use with a disposable return pad, includes a cord having a conductive wire disposed therethrough which conductive wire interconnects the return pad cable connector to an electrosurgical energy source. The return pad further includes a connector operatively coupled to the cord, the connector having a conductive surface which is selectively engageable with a corresponding conductive surface disposed on the return pad, the conductive surface of the connector including a conductive adhesive disposed thereon and a non-conductive adhesive disposed above the periphery of the conductive surface of the connector for engagement with a corresponding non-conductive adhesive disposed above the periphery of the conductive surface of the return pad.
A return pad cable connector, in accordance with a further embodiment of the present disclosure, for use with a disposable return pad, includes a cord having a conductive wire disposed therethrough which conductive wire interconnects the return pad cable connector to an electrosurgical energy source and a connector operatively coupled to the cord. Preferably, an adhesive is provided on the connector, the return pad or on both. The connector includes at least one conductive surface which correspondingly mates with at least one conductive surface on the return pad. The conductive surface of the connector includes a border therearound for engaging a border around the conductive surface of the return pad. The adhesive is provided on the conductive surface of the connector, the conductive surface of the return pad, the border surrounding the conductive surface of the connector and/or the border surrounding the conductive surface of the return pad. Preferably, at least the adhesive provided on the conductive surface of the return pad is a conductive adhesive.
In still yet another embodiment, according to the present disclosure the cord-to-pad connector includes a base element having a handle and a fixed jaw having a conductive surface affixed to an inner surface thereof. A distal end of the conductive wire passes through the base element and operatively engages the conductive surface of the fixed jaw. The cord-to-pad connector further includes a return pad clamp pivotally mounted to the base element. The cord-to-pad connector is positionable between an open position wherein the return pad clamp is spaced from the fixed jaw and a closed position wherein the return pad clamp is in contact with the fixed jaw. Preferably, the return pad clamp includes a moveable jaw and a clamping lever depending therefrom and extending along the handle which allows a user to selectively engage and disengage a return pad.
Preferably, the cord-to-pad connector further includes a locking mechanism configured and adapted to selectively maintain the cord-to-pad connector in the closed position. The locking mechanism includes a latch projecting from the clamping lever of the return pad clamp and a locking rail projecting from a locking aperture formed in the handle. In use, the latch operatively engages the locking rail, thereby locking the cord-to-pad connector in the closed position.
Preferably, the return pad includes a pad-to-cord connector which has a conductive pad surface disposed thereon which conductive pad surface is configured and adapted to operatively engage the conductive surface of the base element. In this manner, an electrical connection between the return pad and the cord-to-pad connector is established.
In an alternative embodiment, the return pad cable connector of the present disclosure includes a cord having a conductive wire disposed therethrough which connects to an electrosurgical energy source and a connector which operatively couples to the cord wherein the connector has at least one magnet disposed thereon for magnetically coupling the connector to a conductive surface disposed on the return pad. In accordance with the present disclosure, when the connector is magnetically coupled to the conductive surface disposed on the return pad energy is permitted to pass from the return pad to the electrosurgical energy source via the conductive wire.
Preferably, the at least one magnet is made from an electrically conductive material. More preferably, the conductive wire of the cord is electrically coupled to the at least one electrically conductive magnet.
In an alternative embodiment, the connector further includes at least one electrical contact disposed on the surface of at least one of the magnets. Preferably, the conductive wire of the cord is electrically coupled to each of the at least one electrical contacts.
In still an alternative embodiment, the connector includes a flexible substrate having a first portion and a second portion integrally connected to the first portion, the first and second portion defining a fold line therebetween and a magnet disposed on each of the first and second portions of the flexible substrate in order to sandwich the conductive surface of the return pad therebetween. Preferably, the conductive wire of the cord is electrically coupled to the magnet, such that when the connector is magnetically coupled to the conductive surface disposed on the return pad, energy is permitted to pass from the return pad to the electrosurgical energy source via the conductive wire.
It is envisioned that at least the magnet which is electrically coupled to the conductive wire is made from an electrically conductive material. Preferably, the connector further includes at least one electrical contact disposed on the surface of the magnet which is electrically coupled to the conductive wire. The conductive wire of the cord is preferably electrically coupled to each of the at least one electrical contacts.
It is envisioned that the conductive wire of the cord can extend from a side of the substrate which is either parallel to the fold line or transverse to the fold line. It is further envisioned that each magnet is coupled to the substrate via a pin passing through the magnet and into the substrate.
These and other advantages and features of the apparatus disclosed herein, will become apparent through reference to the following description of embodiments, the accompanying drawings and the claims.